OVERLORD OF NAZARICK DXD
by Kemono no yari
Summary: sekedar isseng aja. momonga/ainz dkk bukan terdampar didunia seperti yang diplot anime atau novel melainkan terdampar di dxd. bagaimana cara sang overlord menanganinya? liat aja sendiri ga suka jangan baca. warn : momonga OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**DIS : i own nothing EX few OC here. Highschool dxd and Overlord anime and novel belongs to their owner.**

 **Warn : OOC, bukan bahasa yang baik dan benar, sihir ciptaan sendiri, overpower chara, overpower item, armor dan weapon, dan masih banyak lagi warnnya tapi ane males nulisnya.**

 **"nothing" : untuk sihir, naga atau makhluk supranatural bukan manusia berbicara.**

" nothing" : untuk bicara normal.

 _"nothing" : untuk bicara dalam hati, telepati, dan message skill._

Overlord ...

... ... ...

... ...

...

.

Chapter 1 akhir dan awal dari legenda...

...

Ygdrasill, sebuah game mmorpg yang dibuat sedemikian rupa yang pernah menduduki peringkat satu game dunia. Memiliki kebebasan player yang sangat tinggi serta peta yang luas ygdrasil menjadi game yang paling digemari dimasanya. Banyaknya jumlah skill, magic, dan item yang bisa dipilih memungkinkan player menciptakan dan mengembangkan dirinya tanpa batasan.

Dan kini setelah 12 tahun berlalu game ini akhirnya mencapai akhirnya...

Sebuah akhir dari game yang dulu sangat digemari oleh banyak orang...

...

Great tomb Nazarick, ruang singasana...

...

"Peninggalan masa lalu ya..." gumam sang pemimpin guild peringkat satu diygdrasill ini, Momonga. Seorang laki-laki yang mengunakan avatar berwujud elder lich yang sesungguhnya dirinya sudah melampaui gelar itu.

Dia telah mencapai gelar overlord...

Gelar tertinggi untuk seorang magic caster...

Dan sebagai player yang mengkosentrasikan skill, magic dan itemnya ke kemampuan sihir, Momonga adalah seorang player yang kuat. The stongest magic chanter dengan penampilan skeleton begitulah mereka memanggil dirinya.

Sang magic caster terkuat didunia...

Tapi sekarang itu semua hanyalah masa lalu...

Duduk seorang diri disingasananya, Momonga ditemani NPC Albedo, Sebas, dan para maid Pleiades, ia mengenang masa lalunya sebentar dimenit-menit akhir dari server game kesayangannya ini.

"Aku, Touch me, Shijuuten suzaku, Ankoro mocchi mochi, Herohero, Peroroncino, Bukubuku chagama, Tabula smaragdina, Bujin takemikazuchi, Variable talisman, Genjiro." Gumam Momonga sambil menunjuk kearah bendera-bendera miliknya dan teman-temannya itu yang ada diruang singasana ini dengan penuh perasaan nostalgia saat menyebutkan satu persatu nama teman-temannya itu.

"Ya, sungguh menyenangkan." Gumamnya dengan suara sedih dan kosong saat mengenang masa-masa mereka semua masih bersama dan sering bersengama tawa ditempat ini.

Yang dimana sekarang itu hanyalah tinggal kenangan...

Dari 41 anggota Great Tomb Nazarick, 37 orang telah berhenti dan kini hanya tersisa tiga orang termasuk dirinya dan itupun 2 orang lainnya jarang on karena terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupan nyata mereka.

Tak ada yang mengkhianati dirinya, hanya saja mereka membuat pilihan. Pilihan untuk mengutamakan kehidupan nyata mereka dan memutuskan untuk berhenti dari game ini. dan Momonga tak menyalahkan satupun mereka karenanya.

Itu adalah pilihan sulit dia tahu itu...

Pilihan untuk memilih antara kehidupan nyata dan guild yang sudah mereka bangun bersama dengan mengorbankan keringat dan air mata...

Itu benar-benar bukanlah pilihan mudah...

Momonga sadar akan hal itu namun tetap saja. Dalam hati kecilnya, Momonga masih berharap mereka akan kembali lagi suatu saat nanti kelak...

Dan karena itulah dia terus mempertahankan guild ini sampai sekarang.

Melalui setiap masa-masa sulit hingga sekarang.

Guild yang mereka bangun bersama ini dari nol hingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini...

Dia terus mempertahankannya...

Dia tahu kecil kemungkinan teman-temannya itu akan kembali, tapi tetap dia akan terus percaya pada harapan kecil itu dan mempertahankan guild ini hingga akhir, karena hanya inilah yang dia punya.

Dia yang tak punya teman didunia nyata, pacar ataupun keluarga, hanya Nazarick lah satu-satunya hal penting dan berharga yang dimilikinya.

Bukan karena uang ataupun waktu yang dibuangnya diguild ini, tapi melainkan kenangan yang sangatlah banyak yang ada disini, ditempat ini...

Kenangan yang terlalu berat rasanya untuk ditinggalkan...

Dan karena itulah dia akan terus bertahan hingga detik terakhir sebelum server untuk game ini ditutup agar tak ada penyesalan ataupun perasaan sedih sedikipun tertinggal...

Ya, sungguh sangat menyenangkan...

Semua kenangan dan perasaan yang pernah dia alami ditempat ini...

Membuka matanya (dimana avatarnya ga punya mata jadi hanya menyala merah saja) Momonga melihat kearah jam yang ada di pojok bawah layar yang menunjukan tinggal 10 detik waktu yang tersisa sebelum penutupan server pada pukul 00:00, dan dia hanya bisa mendesah.

"Haa... besok aku harus bangun jam 4 pagi ya? Aku harus segera tidur setelah servernya ditutup atau tidak pekerjaanku bisa terganggu." Gumam Momonga dengan rasa lelah sebelum menutup kembali matanya dan menunggu dengan tenang.

23:59:55

23:59:56

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

00:00:01

00:00:02

"He?" Momonga menyadari sesuatu yang tak beres saat membuka matanya. Bukankah jam 00:00 telah terlewat, tapi kenapa dia masih berada dalam game ini?

Apakah mereka menunda penutupan servernya?

Mencoba menyentuh konsol yang biasa muncul dalam game seperti ini dengan tangannya yang tak mendapat respon...

Jangankan merespon, muncul saja tidak.

Dan dengan tak munculnya konsol berarti tak mungkin baginya untuk mengunakan chat ataupun menghubungi GM karenanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" teriak Momonga yang terkejut dengan keanehan ini sampai bangun dari singasananya.

"Ada apa, Momonga sama?"

Terdengar suara perempuan dari samping Momonga yang memecah lamunannya.

Menoleh kearah sumber suara itu, Momonga mendapati Albedo, NPC terkuat di Nazarick tengah melihat kearahnya dengan raut khawatir.

"Momonga sama?"

Tanyanya lagi yang membuat Momonga semakin bingung dengan keadaannya. NPC berbicara? Non Player Character berbicara padanya?

"Momonga sama? Momonga sama? Momonga sama!" panggil Albedo berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan mendekati Momonga dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Apa ada masalah Momonga sama?" tanyanya dari dekat yang sekali lagi memecah lamunan Momonga.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja GM call tak bisa digunakan." Jawab Momonga dengan tenang yang membuatnya semakin keheranan.

Bagaimana dia bisa tenang dengan situasi sekarang ini?

Situasi dimana seharusnya dia panik dan kebingungan.

"Maafkan saya, saya begitu bodoh karena tak tahu solusi untuk mengatasi "GM call" yang anda bicarakan itu." ujar Albedo yang mundur dan memohon maaf karena ketidak berdayaannya. "jika anda mengizinkan saya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan besar ini, saya akan berterima kasih seumur hidup saya." Ujarnya yang tak direspon oleh Momonga yang sejak tadi hanya menatap serius kearahnya.

Mulutnya bergerak? NPCnya berbicara? dan saat ini dia sedang berbicara dengan NPC? Mustahil. Seharusnya teknologi game saat ini masihlah belum bisa mencapai ketinggkat itu. Ketingkat dimana bisa membuat NPC bisa sehidup ini dan berbicara bebas seperti layaknya player.

Apa telah terjadi sebuah kesalahan disini?

Duduk kembali kesingasananya, Momonga memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang mungkin bisa menjelaskan situasinya sekarang ini. Melihat kearah Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown yang merupakan senjata terkuat guild yang berbentuk seperti tongkat sihir emas dengan bentuk rumit dengan ujung seperti mahkota atau cawan dengan 7 ular melingkar disana ke tujuh arah dengan permata dimulut masing-masing ular yang warnanya berbeda(permatanya).

Melepas tongkat itu, momonga hanya terdiam saat melihat dimana Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown tak jatuh dan melayang diudara seperti tak ada gravitasi sama sekali yang entah kenapa membuatnya terlihat keren dan ajaib.

 _"Sepertinya item masih berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya."_ Gumam Momonga dalam batinnya saat melihat Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown yang tak jatuh ketanah itu yang berarti dia masih berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

Tapi dengan tak adanya konsol, itu membuatnya tak bisa menghubungi admin yang membuat Momonga kembali kedalam kebuntuan...

"Sebas! Maid Pleaides!" panggil momonga kepada sebas dan pleaides yang dijawab mereka secara serentak dengan satu kata.

"Ya!"

Jawab kepala pelayan sebas dan para maid pleaides secara bersamaan.

Sekarang apa?

... ...

...

"Sebas." Panggil Momonga kepada pelayan pria berambut putih dan berjengot yang merupakan kepala pelayan dari Nazarick ini. "Pergilah keluar makam Nazarick dan pastikan keadaan lingkungan yang ada disekitar Nazarick." Perintah Momonga kepada kepala pelayan itu.

"Segera dilaksanakan, Momonga sama." jawab kepala pelayan bernama Sebas itu dengan sigap berdiri dari sujudnya dan berjalan pergi.

"Para Maid petarung Pleiades, pergi dan jagalah lantai ke 9 dari kemungkinan adanya penyusup." Tambah Momonga kepada para Maid Pleiades yang ada dibelakang Sebas.

"Sesuai permintaan anda, Momonga sama." jawab kepala Maid tempur pleiades yuri alpha sebelum berjalan pergi bersama para pelayan yang lainnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

NPC mulai berbicara dan bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri dan bisa menerima perintah yang tak spesifik dan jelas dengan begitu saja.

Apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi ini?

Momonga benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan situasinya sekarang. Apa mungkin ini Ygdrasill versi terbarunya? Atau mungkin...

Tidak, tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tak mungkin dia dan Great Tomb Nazarick berada/terlempar didunia lain.

Tapi untuk sekarang ini dia tak bisa membuang semua kemungkinan yang ada. Dan hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan adalah mencari cara untuk menghubungi GM untuk memastikan.

Tapi bagaimana?

Skill pesan? Tapi apa sihir untuk berhubungan antar player, bisa menjangkau GM? Tidak, yang lebih penting sekarang apa dia masih bisa mengunakan sihir?

Tengelam dalam lamunannya seorang diri Momonga dibuyar saat Albedo memanggil namanya.

"Jadi Momonga sama, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Albedo menanyakan tugas untuk dirinya yang membuat Momonga kembali berpikir.

Apa ini benar-benar dalam game?

Ekspresi, gerakan, kosakata, dan bau disini terasa benar-benar asli seperti didunia nyata...

Tunggu, bau? Ya Momonga mencium bau harum yang kemungkinan berasal dari parfum Albedo yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang ada diruangan ini selain dirinya yang membuatnya terbelalak.

Tak mungkin kau bisa merasakan bau dalam sebuah game, tak peduli secanggih apapun game itu.

Dan itu hanya membuat kemungkinan yang tersisa untuknya hanyalah satu.

Tapi pertama-tama dia harus memastikan terlebih dahulu akan hal ini...

"Albedo, mendekatlah." Panggil momonga memerintahkan albedo untuk mendekat padanya.

"Aku akan menyentuhmu." Ujar momonga sambil mengenggam tangan albedo dan menemukan sesuatu yang tak bisa dipercaya olehnya.

Dia menemukan denyut nadi...

Dia menemukan denyut nadi pada NPC...

Bagaimana bisa?

Tapi untuk kepastian yang lebih lanjut momonga memutuskan untuk mencoba hal lainnya untuk memastikan...

"Albedo, bisakah aku memegang dadamu?" tanya momonga dengan tenang yang berbanding terbalik dengan mentalnya yang sungguh gugup karena ini.

Mau bagaiimana lagi dia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang gadis sebelumnya?

Jadi mau bagaimana?

"Tentu, silahkan." Jawab albedo dengan sukarela yang membuat momonga terkejut karenanya.

Bukankah ygdrassil melarang perbuatan R-18+?

Jadi bagaimana mungkin albedo mau begitu saja menerima perintahnya?

Merasa perlu memastikan, momonga memegang salah satu dada milik albedo itu sebentar dan terkejut karena tak mendapatkan warning dari GM sama sekali.

Menarik tangannya kembali, momonga kembali larut dalam pikirannya.

Apa mereka akhirnya mengizinkan?

Tindakan yang terhitung sebagai R-18+?

Atau mungkin game ini menjadi nyata karena beberapa alasan?

Tengelam dalam pikirannya momonga kembali dibuyarkan saat dia mendengar desahan nafas berat dari albedo yang berada didepannya itu yang memasang wajah memerah dan tengah terangsang itu.

Momonga sama, apa aku akan merasakan pengalaman pertamaku disini?" tanya albedo dengan nafas berat dan memerah yang mendapat respon dari momonga hanya dengan satu kata.

"Heh?"

"Bagaimana dengan pakaianku? Apa saya harus melepaskannya sendiri? Atau momonga sama yang ingin melakukannya? Kalau saya masih berpakaian nanti bisa kotor... tapi jika itu keinginan momonga sama saya tidak keberatan." Gumam albedo yang sudah diambil alih oleh libidonya yang membuat momonga dumb face karenanya.

"Tenanglah albedo. Ini bukan waktunya untuk itu, ada masalah darurat sekarang ini." ujar momonga dengan panik dan mencoba menganti topik.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Disaat penting dan darurat seperti ini saya mementingkan nafsu saya." Ujar albedo yang langsung mundur dan bersujud memohon maaf atas kebodohannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa albedo. Yang lebih penting sekarang aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku." Ujar momonga yang memutuskan untuk berganti ke topik yang baru.

Ke topik pembicaraaan yang lebih penting...

"Ya, momonga sama." jawab albedo dengan penuh pengabdian.

"Albedo. Selain penjaga lantai ke 4, lantai ke 6, dan lantai ke 8, aku ingin kau mengumpulkan semua penjaga digelanggang yang ada dilantai ke 6. Kumpulkan mereka dalam waktu 1 jam." Ujar Momonga memberikan perintah kepada wanita cantik dengan tubuh sempurna yang terbalut gaun putih, tanduk iblis dikepala, dan sayap malaikat hitam yang sebelumnya jadi sedikit panas dan lepas kendali itu.

"Segera dilaksanakan momonga sama." Jawab Albedo sambil membungkukan badannya memberi hormat terakhir kali sebelum berjalan pergi menjalankan tugas yang diberikan padanya itu.

Didalam hati, Momonga merasa sedikit bersalah saat melihat kearah Albedo yang berjalan pergi itu. Dia telah menodai NPC yang telah dibuat Tabula smaragdina temannya itu dengan mengubah setting Albedo dari "jalang" menjadi "sangat mencintai Momonga" karena isseng tadi yang membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

Tapi kesampingkan dulu itu untuk sementara. Momonga punya hal yang lebih penting yang harus dia lakukan sekarang ini... yang harus segera ia pastikan.

Menoleh kesamping Momonga mengulurkan tangannya seperti memanggil Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown yang dimana tongkat itu meresponnya dengan terbang langsung kegengamannya.

Ya, dia harus memastikan sesuatu...

Beranjak berdiri dari singasananya dengan Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown ditangan kirinya, Momonga mengunakan cincin teleportasi ditangan kanannya untuk berpindah tempat dalam sekejap.

...

 _"Berhasil."_ Gumam Momonga dalam batinnya saat melihat pemandangan sekitarnya berubah dan membuktikan bahwa cincin teleportasinya masih berfungsi dan berhasil menteleportasi dirinya ke lorong gelanggang petarungan yang berada dilantai 6.

Dari percobaan ini bisa dia pastikan sekarang, item-itemnya masih berfungsi dengan normal, dan sepertinya Albedo, Sebas dan pleiades masih setia kepadanya seperti setting awalnya.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan NPC yang lainnya?

Dia tak tahu.

Berjalan perlahan, Momonga akhirnya sampai diarena gelanggang dilantai 6 ini yang sangat luas dan besar seperti layaknya colloseum asli saja yang ada diroma. Dan seharusnya dia menemukan dark elf kembar yang dibuat bukubuku chagama berjaga disini...

Tapi dimana mereka? Momonga belum melihat sehelai rambutpun dari mereka sejak tadi.

Atau setidaknya begitu pikir Momonga sampai dia melihat Aura salah satu dari dark elf itu melompat turun kearena dengan bersemangat dan membentuk huruf v dengan kedua tangannya.

Perlu kalian ketahui meski berpakaian seperti anak laki-laki tapi jangan salah mengira, Aura adalah seorang perempuan berbanding terbalik dengan saudar kembarnya Mare yang merupakan laki-laki namun malah memakai pakaian perempuan.

Yah, itu memang sudah merupakan salah satu hobi dari bukubuku chagama sehingga dia membuat NPC seperti ini.

Apa yang dikatakannya dulu itu... ah, ya trap dan crossdress benar itu dia.

"Aura." Panggil Momonga kepada dark elf itu yang langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat kearahnya.

"Selamat datang Momonga sama, dilantai yang kami jaga ini." sambut Aura dengan sopan yang berhenti tepat didepan Momonga dan membungkukan badannya memberi salam.

"Ya, aku mungkin akan menganggu sebentar." Ujar Momonga dengan tenang. Meski jujur Momonga saat ini juga tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa bersikap setenang ini, tapi setidaknya itu tidaklah buruk. Karena dengan ini dia bisa memikirkan situasi dan keadaan dengan kepala dingin dan tak melakukan kesalahan.

Mungkin ini yang disebut pengendalian emosi ras undead?

Dia tak tahu...

Dan dia juga punya hal yang lebih penting lagi daripada itu sekarang ini...

"Apa yang anda katakan? Momonga sama adalah penguasa dari Great Tomb Nazarick ini. Sang penguasa mutlak. Kata-kata seperti "menganggu" tidak tepat digunakan untuk orang sehebat anda." Ujar Aura mengungkapkan pikirannya dengan terbuka.

"Hn, ngomong-ngomong..." gumam Momonga sambil melihat kesekeliling seakan mencari seseorang yang disadari Aura dan memanggil orang yang sedang dicari Momonga sama itu.

"MARE ! Kau sudah bertindak tak sopan terhadap Momonga sama tahu!" teriak Aura kearah panggung tempat bangku VIP penonton tempat saudara kembarnya itu berada. "Cepatlah turun kesini!" teriak Aura memaksa saudaranya itu.

"M –mustahil onee-chan." Jawab Mare yang berada diatas panggung itu dengan gugup.

"MAAAREEE!" teriak Aura sekali lagi dengan menekan.

"B –baiklah." Jawab Mare yang akhirnya menyerah dan melompat turun dengan kikuknya yang hanya bisa membuat Aura sweatdrop dibuatnya.

Berlari perlahan menuju kearah Aura dan Momonga sama yang menurut Aura itu sangatlah lamban meski Mare sudah berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Ya ampun." Desah Aura yang merasa kesal akan saudaranya ini yang sedikit lamban dan kikuk.

"M –maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu Momonga sama." sambut Mare dengan malu-malu kucing.

"Hum, aku datang karena ingin meminta sedikit bantuan kalian berdua." Ujar Momonga menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya ini sambil menoleh kearah Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown yang ada ditangan kirinya itu.

"Hoaaa!"

"A –anoo, mungkinkah itu adalah benda legendaris yang hanya bisa disentuh dan digunakan oleh Momonga sama?" tanya Mare diikuti desahan kagum Aura kepada tongkat legendaris yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh pemimpin guild, Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Benar, ini adalah senjata guild terkuat yang sudah kita ciptakan bersama, Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Setiap batu yang ada ditiap mulut ketujuh ular ini adalah artefak kelas dewa. Selain itu kekuatan dari tongkat ini sendiripun mampu melebihi dewa sekalipun. Tak diragukan lagi ini setara dengan world class item. Ditambah dengan sistem serangan otomatisnya yang..." jelas Momonga yang terhenti saat sadar dirinya memasuki mode maniak.

"Uhum, sederhananya seperti itulah." Gumam Momonga mengakhiri penjelasannya yang mungkin dia akan menghabiskan berjam-jam hanya untuk menjelaskan kehebatan dari Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown yang merupakan senjata terkuat mereka itu jika dia tak mengakhirinya sekarang.

Dan sekarang ini dia tak punya waktu untuk itu...

"Hebat..." gumam kedua dark elf itu dengan mata berbinar saat mendengar penjelasan dari Momonga yang membuat penyihir berwujud tengkorak ini hanya bisa sweatdrop dalam hatinya.

Sungguh kekuatan dari kepolosan wajah anak-anak memang menakutkan...

"Jadi karena itulah sekarang aku ingin sedikit melakukan percobaan dengannya sebentar. Jika boleh Aura, maukah kau membantuku?"tanya Momonga kepada sang kakak tertua dari dark elf kembar itu.

"Tentu, aku akan mempersiapkan segalanya." Ujar Aura yang pergi kebagian belakang arena untuk mempersiapkan beberapa persiapan.

...

Skip time...

...

"Menjauhlah sedikit Aura, Mare." Ujar Momonga kepada dark elf kembar itu agar menjauh dari arena dan dirinya ataupun dummy target yang disediakan Aura untuknya.

Setelah merasa kedua dark elf itu dan juga para bawahannya sudah cukup jauh. Momonga mengangkat tinggi tongkat sihir kebanggannya itu keudara dan mengarahkannya kearah salah satu dummy target yang ada didepannya. Momonga mencoba mengeluarkan salah satu sihirnya.

Tapi jika boleh jujur Momonga sendiri tak tahu apa ini akan bekerja atau tidak.

Dia sungguh tak tahu pasti apa dirinya masih bisa melakukan sihir atau tidak.

Dan karena itulah dia sekarang tengah mengujinya...

Dengan mengkonsetrasikan pikirannya dan membayangkan sihir yang ingin dipakai dan juga jumlah mana yang berkurang karenanya(meski biasanya dia tak memperdulikannya karena jumlah mananya sudah keluar dari limit) Momonga meneriakan nama sihir api tingkat bawah dan umum sebagai percobaan.

 **"FIRE BALL!** "

Teriak Momonga dengan lantang dimana disaat yang sama dari tongkatnya keluar lidah api yang membentuk bola yang kemudian melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah dummy target dan langsung membakarnya dalam kobaran api merah yang besar.

Terlalu besar jika boleh dibilang... hingga bahkan api itu berukuran 5 kali ukuran Momonga yang membuat semua yang menontonnya berdecak kagum...

Mah, tapi itu sama sekali tak mengejutkan untuk Momonga yang sudah menduga akan ini...

Dengan Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown ditangannya, semua status Momonga telah dinaikan hingga ketitik tertinggi dan sulit dipercaya oleh akal sehat. Maka tak heran jika sihir kecil seperti ini saja bisa menghasilkan kekuatan hingga sebesar itu dengan Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown ditangannya.

Sungguh memang pantas dia memegang gelar sebagai senjata terkuat guild...

Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown...

Namun ini belumlah cukup.

 **"Chain of fire dragon!** " teriak Momonga meneriakan nama sihir berikutnya sambil kembali mengangkat tongkat kebanggan guild itu.

Meneriakan nama sihir berikutnya yang menampakan diri dalam bentuk beberapa naga api dari tongkatnya yang terbang melesat kearah target-target yang tersisa dan membakar habis mereka dalam sambaran api yang panas dan membara.

"Hebat..." kagum Aura dan Mare dan bangku penonton saat melihat pertunjukan kekuatan yang luar biasa itu oleh pimpinan mereka dengan mata berbinar. Hanya dengan sihir level menengah kebawah dia mampu mengeluarkan daya hancur sebesar ini yang sungguh sulit dipercaya.

Dan mereka masih mampu merasakan dampak serangan dan panasnya meski sudah sejauh ini...

Sungguh luar biasa...

Sungguh pantas dia menjadi pemimpin dari ke 41 supreme being dengan kekuatan sebesar itu...

Tak salah mereka mengabdikan diri padanya.

...

 **"Summon, primal fire elemental!** "

Teriak Momonga kembali yang mengangkat tongkat guildnya(yang dimana permata merahnya menyala sesaat) dan memerintahkan seluruh api yang ada disana berkumpul dan membentuk primal fire elemental dihadapannya dalam sekejap.

Primal fire elemental, monster sihir sumon level 80 keatas. Seperti namanya dia merupakan perwujudan dari elemental api yang memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang besar yang dapat dirasakan dari tekanan kekuatan yang terasa disekitarnya yang menerbangkan batu-batu kecil sekitar karenanya.

Yang dimana itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali didepan auto barrier(High Tier Magic Invalidation III dan High Tier physical Invalidation III) milik Momonga yang melindunginya dari serangan sihir maupun fisik dengan level menengah kebawah.

Namun tetap saja luar biasa itu luar biasa...

Untuk bisa memanggil dan mengendalikan makhluk sihir dengan level setinggi itu...

"Aura." Panggil Momonga memecah lamunan Aura yang sejak tadi menunjukan tatapan ketertarikan kepada primal fire elemental itu. Bukan tatapan cinta, atau suka, melainkan tatapan kagum dan ingin mencoba melawan primal fire elemental yang dipanggil pemimpin mereka itu...

"Apa kau mau mencoba melawannya?" tanya Momonga dengan tenang yang mengerti betul perasaan Aura itu yang ingin mencoba melawan lawan yang kuat.

Karena dia dulu juga pernah memiliki perasaan seperti itu...

"Sungguh?! Aku boleh melawannya?" tanya Aura dengan kegirangan saat mendengar perkataan penguasa mutlak mereka itu.

Yang membuat insting bahaya Mare langsung menyala...

"A –aku baru ingat harus melakukan sesuatu." Ujar Mare dengan pelan dan bermaksud untuk pergi sebelum terlibat bahaya yang dia rasakan itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan Mare? Ayo!"

Atau setidak dia mencoba...

"Ayo Mare!"

Teriak sang kakak sambil menyeret Mare, dark elf dengan pakaian perempuan itu yang merupakan seorang trap(pria memakai pakaian wanita) sepanjang jalan menuju arena tempat Momonga-sama berada.

...

Scene break...

...

"Apa kalian siap?" tanya Momonga dari kursi penonton kepada Mare dan Aura yang kini bertukar tempat dengannya dan berada sekitar 10 meter didepan primal fire emental.

"Kurasa aku perlu persiapan lagi momong-" "Ayo maju." Mare tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Aura, kakaknya melesat maju kearah primal fire emental dengan penuh semangat dengan cambuk ditangannya.

"Primal fire emental. Serang mereka berdua." ujar Momonga memberi perintah kepada primal fire emental.

Tak lama kemudian battle antara Mare dan Aura vs primal fire elemental dimulai.

Sebuah pertarungan sengit yang dimana berlangsung cukup lama dengan kombinasi yang cukup baik yang ditunjukan oleh dark elf kembar dalam pertarungan.

Dengan Aura sebagai penyerang utama dari jarak dekat dengan cambuk dan agility yang luar biasa dan Mare sebagai support dengan sihir dan serangan menengah jauh.

Memang hebat Bukubuku chagama-san, mampu membuat Non-player character denga kombinasi serangan yang hebat seperti mereka berdua itu yang tak pernah berhenti membuat Momonga kagum karenanya.

Meski masalah crossdress masih sedikit menganggunya...

Tapi tetap saja hebat.

Dan juga dengan percobaan ini sudah dipastikannya bahwa sihirnya masih bekerja seperti biasanya yang dimana membuat Momonga sedikit lega karenanya...

Para NPC juga sepertinya masih setia.

Tapi sekarang apa?

Memandang kelangit arena lantai 6, sejenak Momonga memikirkan apa takdir yang akan dibawa kepadanya dengan keadaan ini.

Dan jika dugaannya itu benar bahwa dia dan Nazarick benar-benar terdampar didunia lain...

Maka sekuat apakah dirinya didunia baru ini dimana didunia sebelumnya dia merupakan player terkuat dengan level 100.

 **"Message.** " Gumam Momonga yang mencoba mengunakan **message** untuk menghubungi GM sekali lagi yang dimana berakhir nihil seperti sebelumnya yang membuatnya sedikit kecewa.

Namun kesampingkan dulu masalah GM, Momonga memutuskan untuk mencoba mengunakan **message-** nya untuk menghubungi Sebas yang ada diluar Nazarick.

 _"Ya, Momonga sama."_

Dan berhasil!

 _"Sebas ya?"_ tanya Momonga untuk memastikan.

 _"Ya, apa yang anda inginkan Momonga sama?"_ tanya Sebas dengan suara monoton khasnya.

 _"Bagaimana keadaan diluar sana?"_ tanya Momonga perihal tugas yang diberikan pada Sebas sebelumnya itu.

 _"Sebenarnya, ada sedikit masalah mengenai itu Momonga sama..."_ jawab Sebas dengan sedikit ragu bagaimana harus mengatakannya.

 _"Begitu ya."_ Gumam Momonga saat mendengar laporan Sebas itu yang membuktikan satuhal...

Dugaannya benar.

Dirinya dan Nazarick benar-benar terdampar didunia lain yang berbeda dengan ygdrassil...

Lalu bagaimana tindakan yang harus diambilnya?

Terdiam, Momonga terdiam sebentar sebelum memberikan intruksi lanjutan untuk Sebas.

 _"Sebas, aku sudah memerintahkan para penjaga untuk berkumpul digelanggang arena lantai 6. Kau juga segeralah kembali kemari dan laporkan semua yang sudah kau lihat."_ Ujar Momonga dengan tenang dan tak panik.

 _"Dimengerti momonga sama."_ Jawab Sebas sebelum memutuskan hubungannya.

Terdiam, Momonga kembali terdiam setelah Sebas memutuskan messagenya sebelum kembali memandang langit dengan mata merah yang hanya berupa sebuah titik menyala didalam rongga mata ditengkoraknya itu.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan..."

...

"Baiklah semuanya. Waktunya ritual kesetiaan untuk pemimpin agung kita." Ujar Albedo yang berdiri didepan para penjaga lantai yang sudah berkumpul didepan momonga itu.

"Penjaga lantai satu, dua dan tiga, Shaltear bloodfallen. Membungkuk dihadapan anda."

"Penjaga lantai kelima, Cocytus. Membungkuk dihadapan anda."

"Penjaga lantai keenam, Aura bella fiora."

"Penjaga lantai yang sama, Mare bello fiore."

"Membungkuk dihadapan anda."

"Penjaga lantai ketujuh, Demiurge. Membungkuk dihadapan anda."

"Pemimpin para penjaga, Albedo. Membungkuk dihadapan anda."

"Selain pejaga lantai keempat Gargantua, dan penjaga lantai kedelapan Victim. Seluruh penjaga telah berkumpul dan membungkuk dihadapan anda. Tolong limpahkan seluruh perintah anda kepada kami, wahai pemimpin agung. Kami mempersembahkan seluruh kesetiaan kami kepada anda" Ujar Albedo mengakhiri ritual kesetiaan yang direspon oleh mata merah yang menyala dan aura hitam yang kuat oleh Momonga.

...

End chapter 1.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

...

End chapter 1...

...


	2. Chapter 2

...

Chapter 2 mencari tahu tentang dunia baru...

...

"Kalian berdua. Tadi itu luar biasa." Ujar momonga yang menyambut aura dan mare yang baru saja selesai pertarungan pemanasan melawan Primal fire elemental itu dengan hangat.

"Terima kasih banyak, sudah lama saya tak pemanasan seperti ini." ujar aura yang basah keringat karena semangat dalam pertarungan latihan itu.

"Hn, sepertinya kalian juga haus." Ujar momonga sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah teko perak(unlimited kettle) dari pocket dimensionnya disertai dua buah gelas kaca bening yang dia berikan kepada aura dan mare. Dan kemudian mengisi kedua gelas itu dengan air dari teko sebelumnya sampai penuh yang membuat kedua dark elf itu tercengang.

"Minumlah." Ujar momonga yang direspon kedua dark elf itu dengan saling memandang satu sama lainnya sebelum meminum habis air yang diberikan momonga itu.

"Huaa segarnya." Desah puas kedua dark elf itu dengan wajah bahagia.

"Begitu ya? Baguslah." Ujar momonga yang sesungguhnya juga tak begitu sering minum dengan itu karena statusnya sebagai undead yang tak memerlukan makan dan minum. Dia memiliki item ini hanya sebagai hiburan/koleksi saja dan jarang mengunakannya.

Jadi ini adalah pertama kali dia mengunakan item water potnya dan ia merasa lega kalau itu bisa berguna...

"Saya pikir, momonga-sama itu adalah orang yang sangat menakutkan." Ujar aura mengutarakan pemikirannya yang memecah lamunan momonga.

"Hm? Begitu? Aku bisa jadi menakutkan jika itu memang yang kalian inginkan." Ujar momonga dengan santainya yang langsung ditolak oleh kedua dark elf itu.

"Tidak, tidak, anda yang sekarang jauh lebih baik. Kami suka dengan anda yang sekarang." Ujar aura dengan polosnya yang diikuti anggukan kepala mare berulang-ulang.

"Begitu ya?" gumam momonga dengan datar sebelum menyadari kedatangan seseorang melalui gate.

"Oh? Jadi aku yang pertama ya?" gumam seorang gadis cantik berambut perak dengan kulit pucat dan mata merah yang mengenakan gaun hitam ala eropa kuno yang membawa payung yang berwarna serasi dengan pakaiannya.

Ya, dia adalah shalltear bloodfallen. Penjaga lantai satu, dua dan tiga, dan juga NPC ciptaan peroroncino teman baik momonga, seorang true vampire. Bisa dibilang dia adalah salah satu NPC terkuat jika dihitung berdasarkan skill dan kekuatan tempurnya.

Yang sayangnya kepribadiannya itu agak...

"Ah, tuanku." Teriak shalltear dengan tiba-tiba yang mengejutkan momonga saat melihat true vampire itu tiba-tiba melepaskan payung yang sedang dipakainya itu (yang berubah menjadi ratusan kalelawar saat menyentuh tanah) dan berlari kearahnya untuk bisa memeluk tuan tercintanya itu. "Satu-satunya lelaki tercintaku yang tak bisa aku kuasai!" gumamnya sambil memeluk erat momonga dengan penuh kerinduan dan cinta.

(==")

Yang direspon sweatdrop oleh momonga sama yang tak bisa berkutik ataupun bicara dalam situasinya sekarang.

"Shalltear. Apa kau tak bisa menahan dirimu sedikit?"

Setidaknya sampai pertolongan dalam bentuk protes oleh aura datang.

"Oh, si cebol. Kau ada disini ya?" tanya shalltear yang akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya dari momonga dan menoleh kearah aura dengan tatapan merendahkan yang terlihat jelas. "Kau pasti sangat kerepotan ya mare? Memiliki kakak yang kepalanya agak bermasalah sepertinya." Tambah shalltear yang membuat aura semakin kesal karenanya.

"Dada palsu."

"Ha!?"

Dua kata yang dilontarkan aura langsung membuat shalltear kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya yang sebelumnya dan menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya dengan terkejut.

"Sepertinya benar ya? Jadi karena itulah kau repot-repot datang kesini lewat gate. Dada palsumu itu pasti akan jatuh jika kau terburu-buru datang kesini kan?" ujar aura yang kini membalik meja dengan mudahnya.

"Berisik! Kau sendiri malah tak punya bukan!?" teriak balik shalltear mencoba membalikan keadaan dengan menyinggung figur aura yang malah tak memiliki dada sama sekali meskipun dia seorang perempuan.

"Aku kan masih berusia 76 tahun, tapi kau itu kan undead. pasti berat ya sudah tidak bisa tumbuh lagi? Kenapa kau tidak terima kenyataan pahit itu saja sekarang? Puh." ujar aura yang tersenyum menang yang membuat shalltear semakin naik darah.

"Beraninya! Kau harus berpikir dahulu sebelum berbicara dasar bodoh!" geram shalltear yang naik darah dan langsung berlari kearah aura dengan kesal tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan pemimpin agung mereka, momonga yang memandang kangen kearah mereka berdua.

Kangen sekali...

Peroroncino yang menciptakan shalltear, dan Bukubuku chagama yang menciptakan aura dan mare adalah kakak adik didunia nyata. Dan dulu mereka juga sering bertengkar seperti ini.

Sungguh sebuah kenangan yang indah...

"Ribut sekali."

Gumam suara berat seorang pria memecah lamunan momonga. Menoleh kearah sumber suara momonga dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok seperti sosok raksasa yang tampak seperti monster serangga persilangan mantis dan semut yang mengunakan armor serangga putih kebiruan dengan empat tangan dan enam mata biru bulat yang membawa kapak besar yang sewarna dengan dirinya.

Ya, dia adalah Cocytus, penjaga lantai ke lima, seorang penguna elemen es sang "Ice ruler". Baik konsep desain dan kepribadiannya diatur seperti layaknya seorang ksatria.

"Si cebol ini sudah menghinaku!" ujar shalltear dengan mata menyeramkan dan api dikedua tangannya yang sepertinya siap perang kapan saja.

"Itu kenyataan!" bantah aura yang juga sudah siap melawan balik dengan cambuknya.

PRAANG!

"Cukup sampai disitu!" teriak momonga bersamaan dengan bagian bawah kapak Cocytus yang dibenturkan ketanah yang dengan mudahnya membekukan lantai dalam sekejap. Dan ditambah dengan teriakan momonga yang dibarengi aura hitam(desperation aura level I ) disekitarnya langsung dengan mudah menghentikan pertengkaran antara shalltear dan aura itu.

"Shalltear, aura. Bercandanya cukup sampai disini." Ujar momonga dengan suara tegas yang langsung direspon dengan permintaan maaf oleh shalltear,dan aura secara bersamaan.

"Maafkan kami!" ujar mereka berdua yang langsung membungkukan diri meminta maaf kepada pemimpin mutlak mereka.

"Kau sudah datang ya? Cocytus?" tanya momonga kepada cocytus yang kini berdiri tepat tak jauh dari aura, mare dan shalltear itu.

"Sebagai ksatria, saya memiliki kewajiban untuk segera menjawab panggilan anda secepatnya." Jawab cocytus dengan dalam dibarengi gas dingin yang sesekali keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hum, kerja bagus." Ujar momonga yang merasa puas dengan jawaban cocytus itu.

"Semuanya, maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu." Ujar suara baru dari arah lain yang menarik perhatian momonga.

Melihat kearah sumber suara itu, momonga mendapati albedo bersama seorang pria tinggi berjas garis-garis dengan ekor seperti seekor skorpio atau sejenisnya. Seorang pria atau NPC yang sangat dikenal momonga itu yang berjalan dibelakang albedo itu.

Ya, dia adalah Demiurge. Penjaga lantai ke tujuh, dan juga merupaka iblis yang dirancang untuk menjadi pemimpin NPC disaat Nazarick berada dalam posisi bertahan. Seorang iblis yang lihai dan cerdas.

Sang iblis penjara tanpa batas...

"Baiklah semuanya. Waktunya ritual kesetiaan untuk pemimpin agung kita." Ujar Albedo yang berdiri didepan para penjaga lantai yang sudah berkumpul didepan momonga itu.

"Penjaga lantai satu, dua dan tiga, Shaltear bloodfallen. Membungkuk dihadapan anda."

"Penjaga lantai kelima, Cocytus. Membungkuk dihadapan anda."

"Penjaga lantai keenam, Aura bella fiora."

"Penjaga lantai yang sama, Mare bello fiore."

"Membungkuk dihadapan anda."

"Penjaga lantai ketujuh, Demiurge. Membungkuk dihadapan anda."

"Pemimpin para penjaga, Albedo. Membungkuk dihadapan anda."

"Selain pejaga lantai keempat Gargantua, dan penjaga lantai kedelapan Victim. Seluruh penjaga telah berkumpul dan membungkuk dihadapan anda. Tolong limpahkan seluruh perintah anda kepada kami, wahai pemimpin agung. Kami mempersembahkan seluruh kesetiaan kami kepada anda" Ujar Albedo mengakhiri ritual kesetiaan yang direspon oleh mata merah yang menyala dan aura hitam yang kuat oleh Momonga.

"Angkatlah kepala kalian para penjaga." Ujar momonga memberikan izin pada para penjaga yang tengah berlutut dihadapannya itu untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kalian semua sudah berkumpul disini. Kuucapkan terima kasih." Mulai momonga dengan sedikit gugup karena jujur ini pertama kalinya dia memimpin orang lain.

Yah, biasanya memang dia yang memimpin mereka namun pada saat itu mereka masih belum bisa berbicara, mempunyai keinginan sendiri, dan bergerak sesuka hati seperti sekarang ini, yang dimana itulah yang membuat momonga sedikit gugup sekarang ini.

Tapi dia harus tetap memimpin mereka layaknya seorang pemimpin yang layak untuk Nazarick ini...

"Ucapan terima kasih anda menjadi sia-sia. Kami semua telah bersumpah setia kepada momonga sama. Justru momonga samalah sendiri yang akan menemukan kekurangan dalam diri kami. Namun, kami bersumpah bahwa kami akan terus bekerja keras dan berusaha memenuhi harapan para pemimpin yang telah menciptakan kami."

"Kami bersumpah!"

Ujar albedo mengutarakan perasaannya dan sumpahnya yang sangat menjunjung tinggi momonga dan kesetiaan kepada para petinggi Nazarick itu yang diikuti para penjaga yang lain yang membuat momonga kagum karenanya.

"Mengagumkan, wahai para penjaga lantai!" ujar momonga dengan kagum sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mengekspresikan kekagumannya akan kesetian para penjaga itu. "Aku yakin kalian akan mampu melaksanakan semua tugas kalian tanpa kegagalan." Tambahnya dengan penuh keyakinan dan kepercayaan yang menghasilkan senyum lega dari para penjaga yang sangat senang saat mendengar perkataan itu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ini makam Nazarick ini tengah dihadapkan situasi aneh. Aku sudah memerintahkan sebas untuk melihat keadaan luar, tapi..." gumam momonga sebelum menyadari kedatangan sebas disampingnya.

...

"Dataran rumput yang luas?" gumam momonga mengulang perkataan sebas itu.

"Ya, ini benar-benar sangat berbeda dari rawa yang biasanya ada disekitar wilayah Nazarick. Saya tidak melihat tanda-tanda bangunan, manusia, ataupun monster dalam radius satu kilometer. Yang ada hanyalah dataran rumput yang luas dan hijau. " Ujar sebas menjelaskan dengan rinci semua hasil pengamatannya dari luar.

"Hum, begitu ya. kerja bagus sebas." Ujar momonga sebelum kembali kepara penjaga.

"Seperti yang kalian dengar. Karena alasan tertentu, kini Nazarick telah dipindahkan kedataran tak dikenal dan tak diketahui. Oleh karena itu, pemimpin penjaga lantai Albedo dan pemimpin pertahanan Demiurge." Panggil momonnga kepada pemimpin para penjaga Albedo dan pemimpin bagian pertahanan Demiurge.

"Ya."

"Aku ingin kalian memperkuat sistem pertahanan kita dan membuat sistem informasi yang jauh lebih kuat." Ujar momonga memberi titah.

"Ya!" jawab sigap albedo dan demiurge dengan menyakinkan.

"Lalu mare." Panggil momonga kepada dark elf termuda mare. "Apa ada cara untuk menyembunyikan Nazarick dari luar?" tanya momonga kepada mare.

"Mu-mungkin sulit jika mengunakan sihir. Tapi, jika kita menutupi dinding luar dengan lumpur dan menyembuyikannya diantara pepohonan..." ujar mare mengutarakan pendapatnya sebelum dihentikan oleh aura negatif dari albedo.

"Mengotori dinding penuh kejayaan Nazarick dengan lumpur?" geram albedo dengan aura negatif disekitarnya yang merasa tak pantas sama sekali dinding Nazarick yang agung itu dikotori dengan lumpur yang membuat mare jadi gugup karenanya.

"Albedo, jangan menyela pembicaraanku." Potong momonga yang menghentikan kemarahan albedo dalam sekejap.

"Ya, maafkan saya. Momonga sama."

"Hum." Gumam momonga sebelum kembali kemare. "Apa kita bisa menyembuyikan diri dengan menutupi dinding dengan lumpur dan menumbuhkan pepohonan disekitar nazarick?" tanya momonga kepada mare.

"Ya, jika anda mengizinkannya. Tapi..." gumam mare yang merasa ada yang kurang dengan semua itu.

"Akan terlihat gundukan tanah dan hutan yang tak wajar ya?" gumam momonga yang seakan bisa membaca pemikiran dark elf muda itu yang dijawab anggukan kecil oleh mare.

"Ya." Jawab mare dengan lesu.

"Sebas. Apa ada hutan dan bukit lain terlihat disekitar wilayah kita?" tanya momonga kepada sebas yang berlutut disampingnya itu.

"Tidak, untuk bukit sayangnya tidak. Tapi untuk pepohonan, ada beberapa namun saya tak bisa menyebutnya hutan karena jumlahnya yang sedikit." Ujar sebas menjawab pertanyaan momonga dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita buat saja beberapa?" tanya momonga memberi solusi.

"Hutan dan bukitnya?" tanya mare dengan polos.

"Ya, dengan begitu kita bisa tersamarkan dengan baik bukan? bagaiamana menurutmu sebas?" Ujar momonga menjawab pertanyaan mare dan juga menanyakan pendapat sebas yang sudah melihat area luar.

"Hai, saya yakin itu bisa menyamarkan dengan sempurna." Jawab sebas yang juga sependapat.

Dengan dibuatnya beberapa hutan dan bukit palsu disekitar, maka itu tentu akan memudahkan nazarick untuk menyamarkan diri diantaranya.

Karena itulah momonga menyarankan itu...

Namun yang terpenting adalah...

"Mare dapatkah kau melakukannya?" tanya momonga kepada mare. Ya, yang terpenting adalah mampu tidaknya mare melaksanakan rencana ini.

"Y-ya, jika anda menginginkannya, momonga sama." jawab mare yang awalnya sedikit gugup akan besarnya tugas yang diembankan padanya itu. Namun tak sedikitpun dia menunjukan ekspresi pesimis tak bisa melakukannya karena dia yakin bisa dan mampu memenuhi harapan pimpinan agungnya itu.

Pemimpin nan agung dari Great Tomb Nazarick...

"Hum. Terakhir, aku akan memberi sebuah pertanyaan kalian. Pertama shalltear, menurutmu aku ini orang yang seperti apa?" tanya momonga kepada vampire wanita yang tengah berlutut dihadapannya itu.

"Sebuah perwujudan dari keindahan. Sungguh, tak ada didunia ini yang mampu menandingi keindahan anda." Jawab shalltear dengan penuh kekaguman dan cinta yang membuat momonga hanya bisa sweatdrop karenanya.

Indah? Dirinya yang kebanyakan terdiri dari tulang belulang ini? pasti ada yang salah dengan otak vampire yang satu ini.(==")

Tapi kesampingkan itu dulu, momonga melanjutkan sesi pertanyaannya ke yang berikutnya, karena ini penting baginya untuk mengetahui seperti apakah dirinya dimata para penjaga lantai.

"Cocytus." Ujar momonga yang beralih ke ksatria serangga raksasa biru yang penjaga lantai kelima, cocytus.

"Keberadaan yang jauh lebih kuat dari kami para penjaga, dan tak ada satupun yang bisa menandinginya. Seseorang yang sangatlah pantas untuk menjadi penguasa mutlak dari Great Tomb Nazarick." Jawab cocytus tanpa ragu yang entah kenapa sudah diduga oleh momonga bahwa ia akan berkata seperti itu jika dilihat dari settingnya sebagai seorang ksatria.

"Hum, Aura." Ujar momonga yang kini beralih ke dark elf yang tertua aura.

"Seseorang yang penuh pengampunan dan kasih sayang." Jawab aura dengan terus terang dan tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

"Mare." Ujar momonga yang kini beralih ke dark elf muda, Mare.

"Se –seseorang yang sangatlah baik hati." Jawab mare dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman.

"Demiurge." Ujar momonga yang kini beralih ke sang iblis jenius dan juga pemimpin dari pertahanan Nazarick.

"Seseorang yang bijaksana. Anda mampu mengambil tindakan dengan cepat dan efisien. Sungguh pantas jika disebut sebagai seseorang yang tak terduga." Jawab demiurge sang iblis jenius tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

"Sebas." Ujar momonga yang kini beralih ke kepala pelayan yang ada disampingnya.

"Anda adalah orang yang dipenuhi dengan kemurahan hati tak terbatas yang tidak pernah meninggalkan kami sampai akhir." Jawab sebas sang kepala pelayan yang dipenuhi rasa kesetiaan dan patuh pada momonga.

"Dan yang terakhir albedo." Ujar momonga yang kini beralih keorang terakhir dan merupakan yang paling tak bisa ditebak olehnya karena unsur "cinta" yang tak sengaja dia tambahkan pada settingnya sebelum ini(yah,meskipun itu iseng doang sih.).

"Penguasa dengan tingkatan tertinggi, dan juga tuan mutlak bagi kami semua. Dan yang terpenting adalah orang yang sangat kucintai!" jawab albedo yang sesuai dengan dugaan momonga. Namun tetap saja mengejutkan baginya untuk mendengarkan seorang wanita menyatakan cintanya dengan lantang seperti itu.

"Be-begitu ya?" gumam momonga dengan terkejut dan sedikit kehilangan karakter saat mendengar pernyataan albedo itu.

"Uhum. Baiklah, aku kurang lebih sudah mengerti apa yang kalian pikirkan akan diriku. Dan sekarang kembalilah melanjutkan pekerjaan kalian dengan baik atas namaku.(Tentu! Momonga sama!)" Ujar momonga sebelum pergi dengan teleport kilatnya dalam sekejap.

...

Lorong menuju kamar momonga...

...

"Haa... lelahnya." desah lelah momonga yang saat ini tengah bertumpu dengan satu tangan ketembok.

Apa-apaan Penilaian mereka itu?

Tak wajar...

Terlalu tinggi.

Untuk dirinya yang merupakan pria paruh baya yang anti sosial dan jarang berkumpul dengan orang lain. Pandangan mereka itu terlalu tinggi dan tak masuk akal.

Terutama albedo...

Sekarang dia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena mengubah settingnya itu dan menodai peninggalan Tabula Smaragdina, teman baiknya itu.

Namun tetap saja pandangan dan penilaian mereka itu...

"Mereka tak seriuskan?" gumam momonga dengan rasa tak percaya diikuti dengan mata merahnya yang menyala.

...

Skip time...

...

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu semenjak keanehan di Nazarick. Semua berjalan lancar. Rencana penyembuyian nazarick yang dikerjakan oleh mare dan pencarian informasi oleh Demiurge, semuanya. Terutama laporan akan informasi yang dikumpulkan Demiurge...

Sungguh luar biasa...

Seperti yang diharapkan dari Demiurge sebagai iblis pertahanan dan salah satu penjaga lantai dengan kecerdasan tertinggi. Dia benar-benar melebihi harapannya akan informasi yang dia kumpulkan.

Dan dari semua laporan dan percobaannya selama tiga bulan ini momonga menyadari beberapa hal penting...

Pertama, dia tetap tak bisa mengunakan senjata diluar dari kelas yang diambilnya karena beberapa alasan. Tak peduli seberapa besar kekuatan fisik yang dimilikinya sebagai seorang player level 100, dia tetap tak bisa mengunakan senjata diluar class yang diambilnya, seperti pedang dan semacamnya.

Namun fungsi dari item dan skill masih tetaplah normal dan berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya...

Kedua, dia dan nazarick sepertinya terdampar didunia yang cukup merepotkan. Dimana disini terdapat ras-ras supranatural seperti iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh, naga dan yang lainnya, yang awalnya dia kira hanyalah ada dalam novel, manga atau mitos.

Dan untuk info tambahan. Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah wilayah atau dataran tak berpenghuni atau terjamah yang ada di underworld yang sepertinya terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian karena beberapa alasan...

Ketiga, dunia tempat mereka terdampar ini terbagi menjadi tiga dunia. Underworld, dunia manusia, dan surga. Dimana dia masih buta mengenai dunia manusia, dan surga...

Keempat, sihir sudah menjadi hal lumrah dan biasa disini, diunderworld. Meskipun dia belum bisa memastikan akan sihir didunia manusia dan surga. Tapi sepertinya dia bisa memastikan surga sama dengan underworld, dimana sihir lumrah disana...

Dan bicara tentang surga, apa itu sama dengan surga yang ada dibuku-buku agama, novel dan manga yang pernah dia baca?

Yah, meski dia tidak terlalu percaya agama dan dewa...

Tapi dia rasa tak ada buruknya sesekali berkunjung kesana.

Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, karena masih banyak hal yang harus dia lakukan sekarang ini. Seperti mencoba hal baru yang saat ini sedang dia coba di ruang kerjanyan ini didampingi sebas.

"Hm..." gumam momonga sambil mengerakan tangannya perlahan didepan sebuah cermin yang tak menampakan bayangannya itu, melainkan menampakan pemandangan luar yang jauh dari nazarick(remote viewing lens).

Dengan ini memungkinkan dia untuk melihat keadaan luar dari dalam nazarick, dan mungkin ia akan memberikan kepada demiurge, pandora actor dan albedo juga untuk memudahkan mereka mengawasi nazarick.

Dia memiliki banyak soalnya...

Clink!

"Oh!"

Suara terdengar dari cermin itu saat mendeteksi sosok makhluk hidup tertangkap dalam radarnya saat momonga tengah mencari secara acak sosok makhluk hidup didekat radius 10 mil lebih dari nazarick ini...

Plok!plok!plok!

"Hebat sekali momonga sama. Untuk menemukan keberadaan mahluk hidup lain dalam waktu sesingkat ini." Puji sebas yang berdiri disampingnya itu dengan kagum.

"Tidak, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang besar." ujar momonga dengan tenang sambil menolehkan kepalanya/tengkoranya kearah sebas. "Dan sebas. Maaf, kau jadi harus menemaniku melakukan ini." lanjut momonga dengan sedikit merasa bersalah membuat sebas menemaninya dalam percobaan sederhana dan isengnya ini.

"Apa yang anda katakan momonga sama? Sudah merupakan tugas saya sebagai kepala pelayan untuk tetap berada disamping tuannya dan memenuhi segala perintah anda. Untuk itulah touch me sama menciptakan pelayan sepertiku." Ujar sebas dengan tenang dan cool.

"Begitu ya." Gumam momonga sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya kearah cermin didepannya kembali. "Sekarang, ayo kita lihat apa yang dilakukan orang-orang ini didekat nazarick ini." gumam momonga dengan mata merah menyala saat melihat kedalam cermin itu.

...

Ditempat yang dilihat melalui cermin oleh momonga...

...

"Hah, hah, hah." Seakan kehabisan nafas yang terus dia pacu, seorang gadis kecil berambut merah berlari sekuat tenaga dari kejaran beberapa malaikat jatuh yang entah kenapa mengejarnya.

Awalnya dia hanya ingin bermain sendirian saja tanpa diikuti penjaga ataupun pengasuhnya. Namun sekarang saat dia tengah asik bermain dihutan seorang diri tak sengaja dirinya bertemu dengan beberapa malaikat jatuh liar yang tiba-tiba mengejar dan ingin membunuhnya.

Karena itulah dia berlari...

Dia tahu keberadaannya sebagai adik dari salah satu maou itu bisa membuatnya menjadi incaran pihak-pihak yang masih menentang perjanjian gencatan senjata tiga fraksi itu.

Ibunya yang bilang padanya, kalau dia perlu berhati-hati diluar sana dan memerlukan penjagaan pengawal...

Namun dirinya yang saat itu masih hanya berpikir polos dan hanya ingin bermain sendirian tanpa pengawal itu membuatnya mengabaikan peringatan ibunya dan membuatnya berada dalam situasi sekarang ini...

"MATI KAU ! ADIK LUCIFER!" teriak salah satu malaikat jatuh yang mengejarnya itu sambil melemparkan tombak cahaya yang mengores lengan kanannya sedikit.

"Ughh..." sakit, terasa menyakitkan goresan senjata cahaya itu bagi dirinya yang merupakan iblis itu.

Tapi itu tak cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh...

Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini.

"Tousan kaa san..." desah gadis itu dengan lemah sambil terus berlari untuk hidupnya itu.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Dia terlalu jauh untuk meminta bantuan, atau terlalu lemah untuk mencoba melawan. Jadi apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Tak sempat menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Gadis berambut merah itu tersandung dahan pohon dan jatuh karenanya dan juga faktor staminanya yang sudah mulai habis.

Itulah akhir dari dirinya...

Akhir dari Rias Gremory...

Atau setidaknya begitulah pikir adik perempuan Sirzech Lucifer ini...

...

Dengan momonga...

...

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan momonga sama?" tanya sebas kepada momonga yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam melihat gadis berambut merah itu aka Rias melalui cerminnya itu.

"Biarkan saja dia. Tak ada untungnya bagi kita menolongnya." Ujar momonga dengan begitu dingin dan tanpa belas kasih saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Dimengerti." Jawab sebas dengan sedikit rasa kecewa terdengar dari cara berbicaranya yang tak terlewatkan oleh momonga entah kenapa yang bisa merasakan kekecewaan sebas yang tak terucap itu.

"..."

Memandang kearah sebas sesaat seperti momonga melihat bayangan teman baiknya touch me dibelakang sebas yang membuatnya sedikit teringat akan masa lalunya.

 _Touch san..."_

#Flashback...

"Ayo rebut poinnya!"

"Tinggal dua poin lagi aku bisa ganti kelas!"

"Cepat habisi dia!"

Itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan para pembully game disaat momonga masih baru dalam permainnya ini dan masih merupakan player level rendah.

 _"Jadi beginikah akhirnya."_ Batin momonga dengan kecewa. Tak peduli didunia nyata ataupun digame, dia selalu berakhir menjadi target empuk para pembully dan itu takkan berubah.

Kenyataan memang menyakitkan...

Dunia nyata dan game sama saja.

Semua menyebalkan dan kejam...

Tak berperasaan...

"Dasar aneh."

"Kau menjijikan." Ujar para player pembully itu yang bermaksud mengakhiri momonga yang sudah tak berdaya itu sebelum sebuah sebuah tebasan pedang yang beruntun mengalahkan mereka satu persatu dengan mudahnya.

Tercengang, momonga hanya bisa tercengang melihat kearah penyelamatnya yang berwujud ksatria berjirah putih dengan syal merah yang mengalahkan para pembully itu dengan mudahnya.

"Kenapa...kenapa kau menyelamatkan player yang tak kau kenal sepertiku?" tanya momonga dengan penasaran.

"MENYELAMATKAN SESEORANG YANG SEDANG TERKENA MASALAH ITU ADALAH HAL WAJAR! HAHAHA!" ujar ksatria putih itu sambil memasang pose hero diikuti tulisan "pembela keadilan telah tiba" dibelakangnya yang membuat momonga sweatdrop karenanya.

# End flashback...

"Humphuhahahahaha!" tertawa. momonga tertawa seorang diri saat mengingat kejadian itu yang merupakan saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu touch me yang juga merupakan awal mula berdirinya nazarick ini yang membuat sebas yang ada disampingnya itu kebingungan karenanya.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya semenjak saat itu...

Waktu itu dia juga tertawa seperti ini bukan? saat touch me memasang pose itu dia juga tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti ini juga bukan?

Dia masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas seakan terukir permanen dalam hati dan pikirannya itu.

"Ada apa momonga sama?" tanya sebas yang khawatir dengan keadaan tuannya itu yang tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri seperti itu.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa sebas." Jawab momonga yang sudah kembali tenang.

Bagaimanapun ada akhirnya dia harus menguji kekuatannya didunia ini bukan? dan dia merasa bukanlah hal yang buruk menolong gadis itu sebagai permulaan...

"Sebas, aku akan pergi menolong gadis itu. Naikkanlah level pertahanan nazarick kelevel tertinggi dan juga beritahu albedo untuk menyusulku dengan persenjataan lengkap." Ujar momonga yang beranjak berdiri dari kursinya kepada sebas.

"Baik!" jawab sebas dengan cepat sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Dan juga persiapkan beberapa pasukan dengan kemampuan stealth untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga." Tambah momonga sebelum melihat kembali kearah cermin yang menampakan gadis berambut merah itu yang kini sudah terpojok oleh para malaikat jatuh itu.

"Laksanakan." Jawab sebas sebelum keluar ruangan melaksanakan semua perintah momonga itu.

 _"Touch san, aku akan membayar hutang budiku padamu."_ Gumam momonga dalam batinnya sebelum mengambil Staff Of Ainz Ooal Gown dari pocket dimennsinya.

 **"Gate!"** gumam momonga sambil mengangkat Staff Of Ainz Ooal Gown dan membuka portal gate dengan sihirnya.

...

End chapter 2...

...

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0


End file.
